


Enchantress

by chaosu



Series: Random Drabbles [26]
Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosu/pseuds/chaosu
Summary: So much for being an enchantress.





	Enchantress

Characters: Yoruichi Shihōin, Urahara Kisuke

* * *

  
The woman sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror, shaking her indigo-tinted locks. She could never get why she could never charm him.  
  
She,Yoruichi Shihōin, was a beautiful young woman, and he, Urahara Kisuke, a handsome young man. It was natural to be attracted, right? she thought as she put on his clothes. She means that she has such a fine face, such smooth locks and lively amber eyes. And who could fault her curves? Who could fault her smile? She was beautiful, she knew that herself, and she knew how to use it. But she could never charm him, she thought as she put on her make-up. She sighed as she put on her black stilettos.  
  
Maybe it was the best friend factor that made her unable to seduce him. He was her best friend after all. She smiled as readied for the party. He knew everything there was to know about her, her strengths, her joys, her success... her weakness, her sorrows, her failures. He knew her inside out. That was one of the reasons why she loved him.  
  
And there he stood, grinning with his sheepish grin, in a tie less tux. It makes him look younger than he actually is, and by far more cuter. "Ready for the party?" he asked as he offered her his arm..  
  
"Never more so," she smiled, placing her arm in his. "You?"  
  
"As ready as can be," he chuckled, as they approached his car.  
  
She smirked, glancing at him as she entered the car. He wasn't really a party animal but he manages to charm. He manages both wit and humor. He may look careless, lazy, moronic even, but beneath that exterior lay a very sharp mind. She can see it through his nimbus-grey eyes and the edge that made its home there. He was such a surprisingly complex man.  
  
She chuckled as they bantered wittily, as they were apt to. He never ceases to amaze her, charm her and enthrall her. But she knew that he was oblivious to what she feels. They banter some more, until they reach the party venue. People were arriving. It was a cocktail party for the rich and the famous. Names such as the Kuchiki and the Shiba will be around. It was there that they parted ways.  
  
She smirked at the man who was flirting at her. What had he to lose? Yet what had she to gain? Nothing. The man beside her was dull and witless, but he had enough sense of humor to keep her entertained. But he was dull, nothing close to the flowing spontaneity that her beloved had possessed. The man bored her after a while, just like the one before him, and the one before that too... as well as the one before that. They were like puppets to her, moved by the invisible strings that her beauty coiled around them. It was so easy to figure out them out, too easy actually. They were men and as simple as that. And they want her.  
  
"Don't play with fire too much, Yoruichi," Urahara chuckled as he drew the her drink away from her, managing to pry it off her hands. The man looked at him annoyed. He smiled at the man apologetically. "Forgive, she usually becomes a handful when she's drunk." She wasn't drunk yet, and still possessed her thinking faculties, but she stayed silent. It's just her fifth vodka, she thought as she felt the heat in her cheeks rise. That's just the vodka, she thought again, as he held her up with a smile. He pulled her away and she followed.  
  
She sighed, she might really be drunk to be this compliant. He sighed, pulling her to his car and putting her in the back seat. He sighed again as he poked her cheeks. "Yoru-chan, are you angry with me?" He frowned. "Is there any problem?"  
  
She looked at him, sparkling as usual, with his mope of unruly blonde hair, which happened to be as charming as he is. But that wasn't the problem, he was too close, way to close for comfort. And then he smiled at her warmly. She looked down on her lap, shaking her head. Why? Why does she melt in front of him? God damn it! She can get any guy but this one, the one she wants the most. She can have any one of them but this one in front of her, this man in front of her. "There's no problem," she replied calmly. "I'm fine, just had a lot to drink I guess," she shrugged.  
  
He sighed patting her head, before shrugging off his overcoat and putting it on her, covering her shoulders with it. Yes, he made her feel so important, so precious, so special... as if she was the only woman in his eyes. He sighed again and sat at the driver's seat. She sighed to herself sadly. She had been called titles you know, often one more derogatory than the earlier. Enchantress she had been called, her favorite she might add. Witch, seductress. Her eyes strayed to the man on the driver's seat. But no matter how hard she tried, she just can't seem to make a move at him. She smiled wryly. So much for being an enchantress.


End file.
